Forum:Ultimate AI Showdown
(This Duel is conducted using Umineko rules...sort of. Basically, just state any hard evidence fact in red text and speculation in blue text.) Aura versus Akanegasaki Sora. Who is more human? --Rpg 17:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sora. She actually got a physical body.--OtakuD50 03:48, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::FFFFFFFFFF...that's gonna be hard to beat. Forgot about that briefly.....AH! But did Sora never had...A DAUGHTER! --Rpg 23:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::No, but she did almost get murderously jealous, and divided by zero. BTW, once I finish these two papers I gotta do, I'm gonna need to install Ever17 in this computer and replay it.--OtakuD50 23:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Sora's body was seen to have been somehow mechanical in nature. It cannot be said that given the technology, Aura could not be capable of the same! Therefore, in terms of physical body, they are on equal ground! As for the jealousy...We saw Lycoris show jealousy towards Aura because she was incomplete. And Aura is superior to Lycoris as an AI. Therefore, Aura can feel any emotions that Lycoris can feel as well! --Rpg 23:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Even suicidal depression?--OtakuD50 00:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::She basically became a hikkikomori in GU era. --Rpg 00:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Which one might argue is less human, or at the very least, less socially normal. Sora gained friends that liked her so much, despite her being an AI, they built a body for her. And she hung out with them... ON A BOAT! Aura rarely had any direct interaction with anyone for very long (I think the longest might have been with Natsume in XXXX). In fact, I think she might have been living vicariously through her daughter. Or does that swing it back towards "more human?"--OtakuD50 00:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Plenty of people sought after Aura. Given the quality of those people (Kite excluded) you can't really blame her for wanting nothing to do with them. AND as for Kite, he's the one person we've seen her interact with the most overall. So there are no problems there. And the only problem with her relationship with Zefie was Aura's...questionable choice of babysitters. Now I go on the offensive! *It could be conjectured that Aura's choice to prioritize her own feelings and take a passive role in The World is a human trait, since human's are most likely to pursue their personal goals. *Aura's reclusive nature can be seen as shyness rather than a lack of social inability. *Aura was born from one man's ambition to have a child. Sora was created as a tourist attraction. --Rpg 01:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :*That man's ambition wasn't so much to have a child as it was to have Emma's child. I consider that the equivalent of post-mortem artificial insemination. :*The tourist attraction thing isn't much of an argument. Aura is essentially the same thing, except very few of the "tourists" ever actually get to meet her. Since Sora is a tour guide, a majority of the tourists meet and interact with her, so it stands to reason she has more experience with dealing with other people in a real-life situation. :*Lastly, I argue that Aura lacks the intimacy that Sora displayed in her route. Aura may be "born," but I believe she's still in the process of learning what it means to be human and she either doesn't realize or doesn't care.--OtakuD50 01:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) According to Harald Hoerwick, the Ultimate AI, which is Aura, possesses all human emotions. Therefore, Aura is for all intents and purposes a digital human, such as Tsukasa. --AuraTwilight 02:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't believe they're the same.--OtakuD50 02:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Heated debate... Don't feel like I belong with this type of conversation but think of it this way. Sora started off as a distant personality and grew to people. Aura started off closer to people and became distant over time. Aura may be the ultimate AI. She has the entire net's worth of human information but in the end she distanced herself and that became her downfall. Sora had close friends, Aura does too however Sora was able to get closer to becoming a human physically and until the last segment of .hack comes out mentally. A little off but that's what I think about it. Outlaw630 10:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC)